


Silent Love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yams is soft boi tsukki is large boi and i love them both
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. 7/11

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic uh enjoy ig (sorry if its kinda ooc i tried my best jghfdjkgdkj)

Tsukki and Yamaguchi always hang out, mostly in Tsukki’s room. Most people would probably think it was weird because all they’d do is sit there, not even talking most of the time. But they both really enjoyed the time they spent together, even if Tsukki didn’t show it.  
Right now, Tsukki was listening to lo-fi music on his headphones while Yamaguchi was on his phone.

‘Tsukki!’  
‘Eh?’  
‘Do you remember this?’ Yamaguchi showed Tsukki a photo.  
The photo was of Yamaguchi and Tsukki around a year ago when they decided to both go to Karasuno. Yamaguchi was all smiley and doing peace signs while Tsukki was just there with his headphones on.  
Tsukki remembered that day, they went to a 7/11 and Yamaguchi bought them Hi-Chew.  
‘Yeah, I remember. I don’t like this photo, though.’  
Yamaguchi was a bit hurt, worried that Tsukki didn’t like how Yamaguchi looked, ‘W- why not? Is it my smile?’  
Tsukki just realised he had offended Yamaguchi and blushed ’No! You look fine, I just look so boring and uninterested.’ Tsukki paused, ‘Do you think I’m boring?’  
Yamaguchi was a bit taken aback, ‘What? I think you’re funny and cool and…’ Yamaguchi and Tsukki blushed, ‘I mean, no, I don’t think you’re boring.’  
‘Oh.’ Tsukki was still blushing, he was glad the person he cared about didn’t think he was boring, but he still thought that he could be more interesting.  
‘Do you want to go out?’ Yamaguchi looked surprised and a bit flustered, ‘I mean- like… just go to 7/11 or something.’  
‘Oh! Yes! I’ll get my wallet.’  
‘No it’s ok, you always pay; so I’ll pay this time.’  
‘Oh ok.’  
They stood up and Tsukki got his wallet and jacket,   
‘No headphones?’  
‘I like you more than my music anyways.’   
Yamaguchi liked when Tsukki complimented him subtly, he liked how Tsukki probably didn’t even realise he was complimenting Yamaguchi.  
It always felt genuine.

They didn’t really talk while walking, Yamaguchi didn’t mind, though. He liked watching Tsukki. He liked slowing down slightly just to see Tsukki turn his head and call him.  
When they arrived, Tsukki immediately asked ‘So what do you want to get?’  
‘Oh? I’m not sure. Did you want anything?’  
‘Not really.’  
‘Oh.’ Yamaguchi was worried Tsukki would be pissed if they just came for no reason so he was surprised when Tsukki said,  
‘We can just stay here for a while then.’ Yamaguchi blushed as Tsukki’s arm brushed against his.  
‘Not inside, I mean behind.’ said Tsukki, while walking outside. Yamaguchi followed.

Tsukki sat down near a streetlamp behind the 7/11, and Yamaguchi sat next to him.  
It was slightly more chilly than they had expected, Tsukki could see the goosebumps on Yamaguchi’s arms so he took off his jacket and put it around Yamaguchi.  
‘Oh! I- thanks! Aren’t you cold, though?’  
‘No, I’m fine. I just noticed your goosebumps and…’ he paused and blushed ‘just take the jacket.’  
Yamaguchi loved when Tsukki was being considerate, even if he tried to hide it.

They sat in silence for about a minute before Yamaguchi spoke,  
‘What do you think about?’  
Tsukki looked at him, confused.  
‘I mean, what do you think about when we sit together like this.’  
‘I don’t know. You? I guess? Maybe volleyball?’  
‘Do you like it?’  
‘Yeah, I like being around you.’  
Yamaguchi’s heart was beating fast and his stomach was filled with butterflies.  
‘I like it, too. You make me feel… safe’  
Tsukki moved closer to Yamaguchi.  
‘Is that so?’ This time it sounded more like a whisper. ‘I like that.’  
Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukki, he felt so small and warm next to him.  
‘You make me feel safe because when I’m with you it’s like…’ Yamaguchi paused and took the jacket off, placing it on both of them, like a blanket.  
‘It’s like we are the only two people in the world.’ They sat in silence for a while, both of their minds wandering…


	2. Sleepover Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have a sleepover but yams doesn't bring clothes so he borrows tsukki's and it's cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might surprise you if i told you that tsukiyama isnt even my favourite ship lmao. i still love it tho and i wish it was canon :(

Tsukki looked at his watch, ‘It’s almost 6, are you going to stay at my house for dinner?’  
‘Yeah, can I sleepover, actually?’  
‘Sure, you can just borrow some of my clothes.’  
The thought of wearing Tsukki’s clothes excited Yamaguchi.  
‘Ok, let’s walk to my house now, then.’ Tsukki picked up the jacket as he stood up and put it on.

When they arrived back at Tsukki’s house, Tsukki explained to his mother that Yamaguchi was going to stay overnight and that he was going to lend him some clothes.  
She didn’t mind.  
‘We’re having tempura and soba. Is that fine?’  
‘Yes, of course!’

Tsukki’s mom is quite different to Tsukki, she talks quite a bit, asking questions about Yamaguchi’s life and stuff.  
‘So you are on the volleyball team with Kei?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘We play the same position.’  
‘Oh! So you’re a blocker?’  
‘No, I’m just the pinch server.’  
‘Pinch server?’  
‘He’s just really good at serving.’  
‘Sounds nice!’  
As they finished their food, Tsukki got everyone’s plates and started washing them in the kitchen,  
‘Oh! Tsukki I can wash my own dishes-‘  
‘It’s fine, you can go up and shower. Just wear anything in my closet.’

Yamaguchi nodded and went upstairs. He looked inside Tsukki’s closet and was surprised to find a collection of small dinosaurs, he knew Tsukki like dinosaurs but it was still surprising to see his little clay dinosaurs. Yamaguchi enjoyed the smell of Tsukki’s clothes and room, it smelled of vanilla and rain. He grabbed one of Tsukki’s sweaters and a pair of shorts. He had never seen Tsukki wear either of them but they seemed cute.  
‘Oi, are you going to shower first or what?’  
Yamaguchi turned around and saw Tsukki, his sleeves rolled up and his arms wet from washing the dishes.  
‘O-oh! Yeah… I just need boxers… but it seemed weird to borrow yours-‘  
‘I don’t mind, do whatever.’ Tsukki stepped over and saw that Yamaguchi found his dinosaur collection. ‘Oh these are my brothers I don’t even like them honestly I don’t even know why they are here-‘ Tsukki was embarassed and Yamaguchi found it cute that he was trying to hide it but Yamaguchi just nodded.  
‘Hold on, I’ll get you a pair of boxers,’  
‘Ah, ok.’  
‘Shower quickly, ok?’  
Yamaguchi nodded again and walked outside towards the bathroom. After he was showering, he realised that Tsukki’s clothes would be much too big for him, since he was over 10cm taller than him. Sure enough, when he finished and picked up Tsukki’s boxers, they were far too large for him.  
‘Umm… Tsukki?  
‘Mmm?’  
‘Your clothes are… really big…’  
‘Oh, yeah… umm… well I don’t have any smaller clothes so you just have to work with what you have.’  
Yamaguchi sighed and tried to put on the boxers, surprisingly, they fit his waist fine but still felt very loose. For some reaosn, he got butterflies in his stomach knowing he was sharing clothes with his best friend. The sweater was much too big and the shorts were more like pants but he didn’t really care, these were Tsukki’s clothes and he loved it.  
‘Ok I’m done, you can shower now.’ Yamaguchi stepped out and you could clearly see the clothes were almost falling off, it was cute, really.  
‘I’m kinda surprised my clothes aren’t falling off of you.’ Tsukki teased, Yamaguchi could see he was blushing and his heart started pounding.  
‘Oh, which towel did you use by the way?’  
‘Umm… the one with blue stripes.’  
‘Eh? I was going to use that one. Nevermind, I’ll just get another towel.’ Tsukki walked away to get another towel from his room, his mind filled with Yamaguchi and how cute he looked in his oversized clothes ‘He’s only my friend! I shouldn’t be thinking about this…’ he thought.


	3. Sleepover Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff but the end is kinda cute i hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might take a break from writing bc my tokyo ghoul manga is arriving soon and im still in the process of decorating my new room but ill try my best aha

Yamaguchi sat in Tsukki’s room, waiting for him to finish showering when he heard Tsukki’s mom call, ‘Kei! When you’re done help me bring the futon up to your room!’  
For some reason Yamaguchi’s heart dropped. He wasn’t surprised that they weren’t going to sleep on the same bed but he was still disappointed.  
‘Ok, I just finished.’ he heard the bathroom door open and then footsteps going downstairs. He could hear the faint talk of Tsukki and his mom as they brought up the futon. Yamaguchi stepped outside to help but Tsukki’s mom told him it was ok so he just awkwardly sat on Tsukki’s bed as they put down the futon.  
‘Do you want me to turn on the air conditioner?’  
‘Umm… do you usually sleep with the air-con?’  
‘Not really. Actually, I don’t really use blankets either.’  
‘Then I guess we don’t need the air conditioner.’  
‘But I asked if you want the air-con.’  
‘Well I don’t really mind-‘  
‘Ok then.’ Tsukki shrugged and sat at his desk, ‘I’m just going to be studying, if you need anything just ask.’  
Yamaguchi was a bit disappointed, he wanted to talk with Tsukki. Tsukki could tell Yamaguchi wanted to talk and spend time with him but he tried to ignore it, even if he wanted to talk with Yamaguchi as well.

Yamaguchi was just on his phone scrolling through instagram, occasionally looking up at Tsukki.  
‘Tsukki!’  
‘What?’  
‘I’m kinda hungry…’  
‘Eh? Look in the drawer next to my bed, I think there are skittles in there.’  
Yamaguchi opened the first drawer and noticed a photo of them together, actually, there were a lot of photos of them. Yamaguchi blushed and wondered whether he should ask Tsukki about it.  
‘Which drawer? I opened the top one and there’s just some… photos.’  
Tsukki seemed shocked and rushed over,  
‘I meant the bottom drawer.’ He seemed flustered and embarrassed.  
‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to.’  
‘Whatever. Here.’ he said, passing Yamaguchi a pack of skittles.  
‘Of course!’  
Yamaguchi ate the skittles but saved all of the purple ones.  
‘Here, I saved you the purple ones. I know they’re your favourite.  
‘Oh, thanks- but I already brushed my teeth.’  
‘Oh! Ok… I guess I should brush my teeth, too… do you have a spare toothbrush?’  
‘Probably, ask my mom.’

Yamaguchi went out and asked Tsukki’s mom for a toothbrush, they had one and he quickly brushed his teeth. He wondered what they could do when  
‘I’m done studying. I’m going to sleep now.’  
‘Oh. Sure.’  
Tsukki got up to turn off the lights and took one last glance of Yamaguchi in his baggy clothes.  
‘Good night.’  
‘Mmm…’  
Yamaguchi gasped a bit when the lights turned off, he was extremely scared of the dark but was too embarassed to tell Tsukki so he tried to sleep. Tsukki lay on his bed listening to lo-fi music. As the minutes passed, Tsukki was close to sleeping but Yamaguchi was close to tears.  
‘Tsu-Tsukki…’  
‘Hm?’  
‘Do you have a small light or something? I’m kind of scared.’  
‘Oh? I thought you said you felt safe when I was around.’  
Yamaguchi blushed and was surprised that Tsukki remembered that.  
‘Would you feel better if I turned on my desk light?’  
‘I don’t know, won’t it be harder for you to sleep with the light?’  
‘Yeah, but I don’t really care.’  
‘It’s ok then… I don’t want you to go to any trouble…’  
Tsukki sighed, ‘What do you want me to do, then?’  
Yamaguchi paused, he knew what he wanted Tsukki to do but he couldn’t say it because he knew he would refuse anyways.  
‘What if I sleep next to you? Or just lay next to you until you fall asleep.’  
Yamaguchi was shocked but happy, ‘Yes! I mean- yeah, I- I would like that, I guess.’  
Tsukki got down on the futon and carefully placed his headphones on Yamaguchi’s head, ‘I know they’re a bit big but lo-fi music will relax you and help you sleep.’  
Yamaguchi curled up and felt like he was in heaven. The quiet lo-fi music mixed with the presence of Tsukki’s warmth was divine.  
‘You look so cute and small…’ Yamaguchi breathed in and realised Tsukki probably didn’t mean to say that out loud.  
‘You should wear my clothes more often, they make you seem smaller.’  
‘Huh?’  
‘I said,’ Tsukki leaned closer to Yamaguchi’s ear and whispered, ‘Wear my clothes more often, they make you seem smaller, Yamaguchi.’  
Yamaguchi’s whole body tensed up and then relaxed, ‘Mmmm…’  
Tsukki put his long arm over Yamaguchi’s curled up body, ‘I like you. You are vastly different than everyone else.’  
‘I- I like you, too, Tsukki~’  
‘Good.’ His grip on Yamaguchi tightened, ‘Stay with me forever, then.’  
‘Of course.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is kinda trash i kinda rushed it and haven't proofread properly but hopefully yall dont mind-


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to get something out bc ive been super busy- i swear the next chapter will not have as much fluff and stuff will actually happen

Beep, beep, beep  
Tsukki’s alarm clock went off at 6am, waking them both up. Tsukki immediately got up and put on his glasses but Yamaguchi tried to fall back to sleep.  
‘Oi, are you hungry?’  
Yamaguchi yawned and sat up, ‘Why do you wake up at 6am on Saturdays?’  
‘I like to eat alone before my family wakes up.’  
Tsukki looked down at Yamaguchi, one of the sleeves on his sweater was hanging off his shoulder and his hair was super messy, Cute… he thought.  
‘What?’  
‘Hm?’  
‘You’re staring at me… is it my hair…?’  
‘Oh- uh, nothing…’

Did he forget about last night? Are we both just going to ignore what happened?  
‘Tsukki? I’m gonna go back to sleep, you can eat breakfast if you want.’  
’No, I want to wait for you. I already said I’ll stay with you forever.’  
Yamaguchi’s heart melted as the memories of last night came flooding back to him, Tsukki remembered, that means he meant it, right?  
‘Ow!’  
‘Sorry, your hair is really tangled.’  
Tsukki was brushing Yamaguchi’s green/black hair, his other hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.  
‘I’m probably going to go out for a run after breakfast, unless you still want to sleep.’  
‘Nevermind! I want to come with you!’  
Tsukki smirked, ‘Ok. Come down with me.’

They both went down to eat breakfast, Tsukki just had a granola bar and a glass of water but he helped Yamaguchi make toast.  
‘I like you. You are vastly different than everyone else.’, Tsukki’s confession looped in Yamaguchi’s mind, it excited him and he wondered whether they would take their relationship to the next level.  
‘Tadashi, can we talk about last night? It’s not like we can ignore it.’  
‘Hm? Oh! What about it…?’  
‘What are we going to do now? We both like eachother but it’s kind of weird for a boy to date a boy.’  
Yamaguchi hadn’t thought of that, he knew Tsukki cared deeply what others thought of him so it would make sense that he’s been thinking of this.  
‘Why not keep it a secret?’  
‘What?’ Tsukki laughed, ‘That’s so cliche.’  
‘It’s cute, though.’  
They both laughed but in the back of their minds they wanted to do it so badly.

‘How could we tell them?’  
‘Who?’  
‘Karasuno. The team.’  
‘Hm. Well first we have to actually date. I’ll take you out right after you finish your toast.’  
Yamaguchi smiled and finished his toast as fast as he could.  
‘Let’s go!’  
‘You can’t really go out looking like that. Just wear your clothes from yesterday.’  
Yamaguchi nodded and they both went upstairs to Tsukki’s room and Tsukki took out Yamaguchi’s clothes, he had folded them into a neat pile for him. It was so cute when Tsukki put so much care into small things like this, it was one of Yamaguchi’s favourite things about him.  
Tsukki started undressing, it was normal for them because they always change in front of eachother at volleyball practice, but it felt different. This time it was just them and they both knew eachothers feelings.  
‘What? Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you can stare at me while I change.’ Tsukki threw his shirt at Yamaguchi. ‘We’re dating’ another memory that will definitely stick with Yamaguchi.  
‘Oi, let’s go now. It’s almost 7:00 and I want to be out before my family wakes up.’  
Tsukki grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm and walked with him downstairs and outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i always post at like 2am oops-


End file.
